Corsets
by Ms. Severus Snape
Summary: Lucius/Narcissa. Lucius can't resist a woman when she wears a corset. ONE-SHOT


Corsets

Lucius Malfoy wrapped his robes tightly around himself, shielding his body from the elements. He stepped over the threshold and into the warmth and comfort of his manor. The towering walls and vast hallways greeted him as usual with the familiar shadowy figures in the portraits cowering from the harsh weather outside. The faint sound of piano music could be heard coming from one of the many rooms in the large manor house. He took off his outdoor cloak and hung it on one of the many silver hooks in the hallway before setting off to seek out the music. He stopped outside a large, usually unoccupied room, and listened attentively from the other side of the heavy wooden door. The sweet elegant notes became deeper and more commanding, drawing Lucius in completely. He reached out, turned the handle and stepped in quietly.

The drawing room was indeed the largest room in the house. It was also one of the most beautiful rooms with it's marble floor and long flowing tapestry hanging from the walls. To the left was a long table clad in silver and green silk and to the right a large mahogany piano which Narcissa was perched in front of, still playing. Lucius walked up behind her quietly and stood watching her, not entirely sure if she was aware of his presence.

He leaned down close to her ear and said, "You still play beautifully." Narcissa jumped slightly and hit the wrong key, bringing her playing to an end.

"I'm sorry, I did not intend to scare you." Narcissa nodded and he continued in a mumble, "Such talent hands." He snaked his arm around her, motioning for her to stand and she obeyed. He stood behind her both arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to his chest. He ran his strong hands up and down her sides, feeling the lace of her dress and admiring how tightly her corset was tied. She shivered slightly as he ran up her stomach and it rested just below her breasts. He pressed down hard on where her lungs were and she gasped for air. Lucius grinned widely from behind her and leaned forward to breathe in the addictive scent that was her perfume.

"Your day went well?" She asked in almost a whisper, ignoring his obvious advances.

"Yes, but it was rather tedious. My mind had the tendency to wander back to the image of you writhing underneath me this morning." He felt her shift uncomfortably in his grasp and he pressed a kiss onto the back of her neck possessively as he ran his hands up and down her sides again. He bit down onto her shoulder hard and she gasped. He stepped back and admired the bite marks, seeing all the blood rush up to the surface, painting the her shoulder red. She turned on the chair to look up at him, her eyes full of lust. He grabbed for her hand and lead the way to their private chambers.

Once inside he pushed her against the closed door, pinning her wrists above her head and stepped between her thighs. He smiled evilly at her and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue parted her lips and crashed against her own passionately. She moaned deeply into his mouth and he felt his trousers becoming more restricting. He pulled back and looked at her, her breasts heaved up and down in their confines with her rapid breath, she looked beautiful. Lucius reached up for her wrists and turned her around, pressing her front into the door. Her breathing got heavier and more panicked as he held her face to the wood and pulled the clip from her hair to let it cascade down her back. He held both her thin wrists to he door with one hand and her head with the other, his eyes scanned over her as he fed off the beautiful image before him.

Lucius held her pressed against the door with his lower half as his hands went to fumble with the corset lacing. Instead of untying it slowly like normal he ripped at it wildly, feeling the overwhelming urge to see her skin underneath. As the last of the lace came away he raised his hands to the hem of the dress and pushed it off her shoulders and down her body. It fell heavily on the floor around her ankles, he stood back slightly so she could step out of it and turn around. He stared at her hungrily as she stood there completely naked watching him. He stepped closer, running a finger over a large bruise on her ribs from where she had laced the corsets so tightly. He watched her face closely as she winced at it being touched and pressed harder, knowing she liked it.

Lucius sauntered over to the bed, laid down and mumbled a spell, his clothes vanished. He nodded his head at her and she joined him on the bed. She crawled up his body and laid herself perfectly still resting her head on his chest. He gripped her chin quickly and made her face him before he kissed her violently. He kissed her deeply as his hands caressed her breasts gratefully. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and felt them harden almost instantly. He lost all control of rational thoughts and flipped her over onto her back, pinning her to the bed with his body weight.

He pinned her wrists to the head board and positioned himself between her legs. She tried to wrap her legs around his waist but he stopped her, removing his hands from her wrists so he could grab her ankles. He bent her legs, held her knees into her chest and stared down at her as she whimpered.

"Lucius-"

"Quiet," he snapped.

"Take me."

"Beautiful slut," and with that he pushed himself deep inside her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, just something to get out of my system, heh. R&R 


End file.
